Broken Promise
by Mia Gone Mad
Summary: This is a branch off of my first story, Breaking Promises! If you haven't read it, you'll need to read at least the last chapter or two to catch up! It was a simple choice, a yes or no. She chose no, but what would have happened if she'd chosen differently?
1. Chapter 1

**Mia: So this is Chapter Une (because I'm taking French XD) of Broken Promise! The first part of the story is in Breaking Promises  
Zane: No shit Sherlock. I'm sure they can read!  
Mia: I have a stake with your name on it, mister.  
Zane: (backs into corner) Take it easy there Mia. . Just. . put . . the stake. . down. I take it back! Your queen of this story! But not of Twilight, because Stephanie Meyers is queen of that. Bella's OC anyway!**

_Chapter 19_

_"Bella, I will turn you if you wish it. . ." Zane said to Bella, and he looked at her with an expression she couldn't read._

_"What do you wish?" He asked. Bella thought her heart stopped then._

_What __**did **__she wish?_

_BellaPov_

"Zane. . . I can't be changed. But maybe. . . maybe we can hang out a while? Before I go home. . ." It sounded pathetic even in my ears. But he was like my knight in shining armor, and it wasn't as if I could just walk away from him after he saved my life. Probably. I couldn't be certain Edward was going to kill me.

**Come on, Bella. The guy offers to change you, not kill you, even though he's clearly a blood drinker. You know how hard that is. And the best you come up with is "**_**Let's hang out**_**"? **Her voice echoed in my head, and I thought for a moment that it should probably be disconcerting that I was completely used to her butting into my thoughts.

_Shut up Delilah! I don't know what to say! He saved my life! But now I need to go back to Seth…_ I thought back furiously, casting a glare towards the little vampire. She smiled angelically, the light glinting off her teeth in a way I found both charming and terrifying.

**You know you can't hate me.** Delilah thought smugly, and I mentally rolled my eyes at her. She was right, unfortunately. You can't hate the voice in your head, even if the voice in your head is a real person.

"Well, Bella?" Another voice broke through my musings, a real one this time and I turned to see Zane, waiting with an expectant look in his eyes.

"Uhm… yes?" I answered questioningly, casting my eyes around as if I could spot the perfect answer laying on the ground. Zane sighed softly, and Delilah shook her head at me.

**You need to learn to listen when we talk! **She teased, and I groaned, rolling my eyes at her again, this time in full view of the rest of Zane's coven.

"I asked if you would like to walk, or if you would mind if I carried you?" He asked with a smile, and I realized that he probably thought I was crazy. Then again, my own sanity could never really be considered fully intact anyway.

**Don't worry about it! They know I do this with you! **Delilah helpfully supplied.

_Would you butt out of my mind for 5 minutes?! _

"Where are we headed?" I asked anxiously, certain he'd already explained once and would be frustrated with me. Edward usually was when I stopped listening. Seth didn't seem to mind. Yet, anways.

"It's a city a few miles away from here," Someone called, and I turned towards the source of the voice. It was a young girl, not too much older than Delilah. I smiled hesitantly at her, and she grinned back.

"Hey!" Her voice was musical, a lovely soprano that reminded me painfully of Rose. Even if she wasn't my favorite vampire, she was still a part of my family. "I'm Violet!" How ironic that both had the names of flowers. Violet even sort of looked like Rose, or at least how she'd have looked when she was 15. Her hair was golden and bright, and her smile was blinding. "And so is she!" Another girl stepped up.

Appearance wise, she was directly opposite of Violet. She was older, probably my age, and her long hair was a dark brown, verging on black. Her skin was probably the palest I'd ever seen, even on a vampire. Where Violet was sunshine and light, this girl was darkness and moonbeams. Not that she was unhappy, for she too wore a bright smile.

"We're both Violet. But you can call her Vi, and then it'll be less confusing." She said with a soft chuckle. Even her voice was a contrast to the other Violet. Her voice was lower and soothing, like the babble of a brook. This was a perfect set of yin and yang, standing right before me. "And the place my twin so clearly mentioned isn't actually in the city. It's in a forest, of course."

"Well… walking probably isn't the best option for me then…" I said, trailing off. I wasn't too sure about this whole 'being carried' thing. Only Edward did that, but I sure as hell couldn't complain about anyway my savior wanted to travel. That would just be rude.

And so that is how I found myself, carried bridal style, by the gorgeous stranger who'd saved my life. I wondered how this would come back to bite me in the ass as the wind plastered my hair to my face and made me turn towards the cold marble body for comfort.

_SethPov_

I'd once believed that after I met my mate, everything would be fine. I'd be flying higher than a kite, with nothing able to bring me down from the joy it'd bring me. That's what Sam led me to believe.

And now here I lay, feeling lower than all the shit in the world and just wishing Bella would come back to pull me up and make me smile. I'd only known she was my mate for a little while and already I needed her to be her, needed her by my side.

Footsteps approached the clearing, almost perfectly silent despite the dense foliage. I wouldn't have known they were there, but for the perfect stillness that had fallen upon me when I myself had collapsed here in this gloomy part of the forest.

"Go. Away." I snapped, not bothering to check who it was, knowing it would be Leah or Jacob.

"Why would I do that?" The voice answered, and every muscle in my body froze as if icy water had been dumped over my head. "It looks as though all the fun is right here." I opened my eyes and fought the rising anger as I saw Edward standing at my feet.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I growled low in my throat, not even caring that the sound was far from human. I sat up as I spoke, and then rose to my feet, all the while fighting the blinding anger that rose over me like a tide.

"I've come to offer you a deal." He answered, and this was shocking enough that the beast in my chest that had been screaming for his head slowed its noise to hear what he had to say. This was the reason he had let me hear him coming. He didn't want me to be surprised and attack him without a single thought.

"What do you have to offer? All I want is Bella, and you won't give her up." I said, stepping closer to him and feeling my emotions turn red hot and swell up yet again.

"How do you know that?" He asked, head tilted to the side like a curious child, and I could see in that moment that I had never understood Edward at all, for I could see no reason for the look in his eyes. The look that said he had won already, for without saying a word, we both knew how far I'd go to get Bella back by my side.

**Well? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Three stories at once, ladies and toads! No, that is NOT reflective of my opinion of men! If you have any interest in Harry Potter, particularly Dramione, check out my other story, **_The Moment We Remember_**! It's my first ever HP fic! **

_SethPov_

I didn't really consider how I'd go about getting Bella back. The tiny vampire had told me she'd figure something out, and like an obedient dog, I'd sat down on my haunches to wait for someone else to take the lead.

She'd never actually said what had happened either. Only that she saw Bella being carried away by a strange coven of blood suckers. But that was enough for me. And Edward had told me all about how they had kidnapped her from the place he'd been keeping her. I didn't really trust him, or anything he said. But no matter how anyone put it, Bella was gone and someone needed to get her back. Everyone else was all for making plans on their own.

It was different though. I had my own agenda, and I wasn't going to sit around. It wasn't as if I'd decided to do this on my own, this whole leaving to find her. It was Edward's plan. But he needed me for this, and I wasn't going to sit back and wait for the pixie, or anyone else, to tell me how to save the would-be love of my life.

In no time at all, I'd run home and thrown everything I would need into a back pack. Edward would have to carry it, unfortunately enough, because I would travel in wolf form so I could keep up with his vampire speed.

It wasn't the plan Alice or Sam would make. Both would favor waiting to see if anything happened, waiting to see if someone would show up with news, or asking the Volturi what had happened.

But that would be too long. Bella could be dead then. She could be dead now. My whole being flinched away from that idea though, and I gasped for breath as I thought that, fighting the urge to vomit or cry. There was no time for weakness. I had an Imprint to save.

_BellaPov_

Some blurry trees and a setting sun later, I fell asleep on Zane's shoulder. It wasn't the most comfortable way to sleep, but it sure beat falling asleep on Edward's back like I had once before when he carried me around like a pathetic little animal on its mothers back.

And when I slept, I dreamt. Granted, my dreams usually don't make sense. But this one really took the cake!

_I was sitting on a bed, dressed in a beautiful white gown. The bed itself was a sort of golden orange color, and the walls were lined with cd's. It kind of looked like Edward's room, if you replaced the couch with a bed. _

_The dream wasn't alarming at first, even as I stood up and walked down the hall to the staircase. As I descended it, a little throng of women stood at the bottom, and Charlie. My mother was here as well, and as I stepped down the stairs, she hugged me tightly. _

"_I can't believe it's the big day!" She said, wiping away tears. Charlie smiled awkwardly and pulled me into a hug as well. _

"_My little girl is finally all grown up," He said softly, his voice gruff. Alice and Rose just smiled at me, and Esme kissed my cheek. Then the women disappeared, and Charlie and I were walking arm in arm towards the backyard. _

_I suddenly felt like I knew what was happening, like I wasn't ready. My heart began to race as we approached a beautiful, flower strewn aisle, and a crowd of all my friends and family. My heart skipped a beat, and I looked down at my left hand. A ring winked coyly back at me, and my heart beat tripled its pace. _

_Cold feet sure feels a lot like a heart attack, I thought to myself. And as we approached the groom, who was standing tall with his back to me, I thought I would pass out for sure if he didn't turn to face me. _

_Shouldn't I know who my husband will be?! I screamed in my mind, searching desperately for the answer. But no answer would come. Who was the man waiting for me? Why couldn't I think of who it would be?! _

_And at last, as if he heard my silently screamed pleas of desperation, he turned around. And then I fainted. _

When my eyes opened again, I was awake, and I almost had a real heart attack. 12 pairs of eyes were trained on my face, 12 icy cold bodies pressed closely to the couch. I screamed a little, and they all fell back.

"Hello there…" I said awkwardly as soon as my heart had slowed down. I accompanied this with a little wave that felt rather stupid, _but it's too late to take back now._ I thought with a grim sigh.

**It was kind of stupid. Don't worry though! We won't judge you! **I looked up at Delilah, the one closest to my place on the couch, and I smiled weakly.

"Sleeping Beauty has awoken!" Loren called, and I had to chuckle at that. He sounded so excited that it was impossible to resist his happiness. "Time for introductions!" He clapped his hands together and everyone stood up quickly, falling into a long line in front of the couch.

"This is Samantha, and you already know her! Any guesses to her magical vampire powers?" Loren began as if he was a talk show host, and I couldn't help but imagine him with a long microphone, playing a game with people. Before I could even guess at her ability, he answered his own question. "She turns into a mermaid folks! That's why she murders little fish families and has blue eyes!" My own eyes widened with shock. It didn't seem possible, to have one magical creature turn into another! If that was possible, everything I knew had been twisted around again.

"Moving on, ladies and gentlemen! We don't have time to ohh and ahh!" Loren clapped his hands together again, moving down the line. "This is Amanda, she's all of 16 years old, and creates illusions!" Amanda waved awkwardly, as I had, and in her other hand, held up a little dancing monkey! Her eyes too, were blue, but they flickered, and I knew they were an illusion.

"This here is Alexandra, and she can assess power potential! Very useful, but she hates it!" Alexandra rolled her eyes, flicking a strand of sleek black hair out of her face. There were streaks of blood red through her hair, and it matched her eyes in a creepy way. "And to her right, we find our darling Gabriella, one of those rare, crazy powerful vampires who has control over the elements!" Her hair was short as Alice's, but a violent shade of purple that was stirred up the breeze that suddenly rustled through the room when she winked.

Delilah rolled her eyes, giggling softly. "You'll never remember all these!" She muttered to me, and I nodded, eyes wide as I stared at the line of vampires before me. Loren shushed her and continued with his narration.

"Here we have Roxanne and Avery!" He clapped his hands on the shoulders of a tall girl with wild, multicolored hair, and a boy who was as tall and blonde as Jasper. "She can temporarily steal anyone's power, and he can control the weather!"

Avery grinned at me, a heart stopping grin that I'm sure got him whatever he wanted from any human. Roxanne smirked, nudging him with her shoulder, and he feigned an injury, causing her to giggle madly like Delilah.

"God, you people are noisy when I'm speaking!" Loren snapped, but I could see from the glint in his eye that he didn't mean it. "Moving down, we have Anna, who possesses the lovely ability to freeze things, both with her powers and her awkwardness!" The girl cast him a scathing glare that couldn't take away from her classically Hollywood beauty. With a snap of her fingers, Loren yelped and put a hand to his crotch. "Watch what you freeze, woman!"

Everyone laughed at that, and Anna flipped her long blonde hair over her shoulder in a move that reminded me of Rose. "Oh stop your whining!" She ordered, a teasing smile on her lips. "You know Delilah, and the Violets. Vi can shape shift into any animal or thing she's touched, and Violet can jump back in time for 24 hours." She took over the introductions with ease, gesturing to the people she spoke of.

"And last but not least, we have Austin and Tyler!" Loren cut in, gesturing to two tall boys at the end. They grinned at me with a devilish look in their eyes, and I grinned shyly back. It seemed as if they were moments away from causing some kind of chaos. "Austin is telekinetic, and Tyler can see a few hours into the future!"

I looked along the line, trying desperately to assign the names to the faces, and the abilities.

_This is hopeless! _I felt like shouting, but I think they already could tell how lost I was.

**We'll understand if you confuse us! But don't call Austin and Tyler by the wrong name. You are liable to find spiders in your bed if you do.** Delilah said, eyes sparkling as she glanced at the two boys.

"Names, noted. Potentially remembered." They all laughed, and my eyes widened. People didn't usually think my jokes were funny. Emmett always told me to leave the fun and games to him, and I had no problem relinquishing all attempts to be a comedian to him.

"So, you've met us all. What do we do now?" Samantha asked me, rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet.

"I've no idea!" I cried, suddenly panicking as they all turned to me, waiting for my choice. "I don't decide things!"

"Luckily, I do have an idea." It was Zane, appearing from God knows where in the room. "Why don't we take her on a tour of the house, and then we can all go watch a movie?" I smiled gratefully at him. How was I supposed to know what to do with so many vampires, all of them so close to my age?

With that, Delilah and Vi both grabbed one of my hands and yanked me towards the stair case.

_Why do I feel like this is going to be way more interesting than a normal house tour?_

**This chapter was mostly just so you can meet the chapters Bella is about to spend a lot of time with! These characters are not MINE, they belong to fans of Breaking Promises! But I do control their fates and their personalities! **

**R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Better make that four stories at once, plus I'm contemplating re-writing the other three adding to them! Do I sound as crazy to y'all as I feel for trying to this?**

_BellaPov_

**Are they always so hyperactive? ** I asked Delilah, my eyes wide as I watched the vampires settle in around me. The tour had been interesting enough, and just short enough to hold my attention throughout the entirety of it. It had ended here, as promised, in the living room that probably could have housed an army. The two plush, black as night couches were so long that they easily held all 13 vampires plus me, with room to spare.

_Not usually. Then again, we rarely have someone to put on a show for. _Delilah replied dryly, and it never ceased to amaze me how mature she was for such a young girl. And then I realized that I could _feel_ Delilah smirking.

I didn't mean her face was pressed against my skin in some weird and creepy way, nor did I mean that I heard it in her tone. No, my life could never be so normal. My life shunned the very idea of normal, and instead, brought about more weird.

I could literally feel Delilah's happiness in my mind. Like the way you look at the ocean and you simply know it is blue. I looked at the place in my mind where her voice came from, and I just knew how she felt at that moment. A sort of mental scream built up in my chest, a deep panic that originated purely from my fear of being even more different than I already was.

_Don't freak out! _ She ordered, and I could almost see the finger she pointed at me as she bossed me around, her happiness twisting into worry and amusement like the ocean turned a dark teal on beautiful days.

**That's not helping! **I snapped back at her, shaking my head in real life. That was when I realized that all the vampires were staring at me, waiting for something, and the panic in me changed into the anxiety that arises when you're surrounded by a crowd that wants something you don't know how to give.

"What?" I asked, staring back at them.

"You've got to pay better attention!" One of them called, shaking her head at me, and I smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry…" I muttered, ducking my head to hide the heat that had bloomed in my cheeks. "What's up?"

"We wanted to know if you wanted popcorn!" Austin asked, and the look in his eyes made me smile. He was both anxious and amused, and I wondered yet again why all these vampires were so intent on being so kind to me.

"Uhm… if it isn't too much trouble, sure…" I finally answered, looking around at them. Zane, standing by the television, nodded and then vanished in the space of a heartbeat. "What are we watching?" I asked, realizing that I hadn't paid any attention to what they'd picked.

Or rather, what Delilah, Violet, and Amanda had picked. The three looked like they were the youngest, and had argued for several minutes about the movie until Delilah and I had started our little conversation and I had lost track of what was going on.

"We decided on-"

"More like were beaten into submission by Delilah." Amanda cut in, her glare at Delilah laced with fondness. Delilah stuck her tongue out at Amanda, and the others all chuckled, myself included.

"_As I was saying!_" Delilah continued. "We all decided, together in perfect harmony, to watch Just Go With It!"

It was a good pick, and the movie was just beginning as Zane returned, falling into the spot next to me with that unavoidable grace vampires always had. He handed me the bowl of popcorn, perfectly popped and fluffy white, and I immediately took a large handful, now realizing how starving I was. It'd been a little more than a day since I'd last eaten.

"I guess we should have fed you sooner." He said regretfully, running a hand through his golden hair. I couldn't help but notice his hands. The same ivory of other vampires, his were also covered in the silvery scars that came from being bitten. They reminded me of Jasper's, and that sent a tremor of pain through my heart.

I missed my family. Not that these people weren't amazing, and kind, and lovely. But they weren't my coven. They were probably so worried…. Unless Edward had gotten there first and lied to them. And if he had, I owed it to them to go home and make sure they knew the truth.

**Don't leave us, Bella!** Delilah cried in my mind, and I could see her fear that I'd go, both in my mind and in her eyes when I turned to look at her. I smiled softly, and patted her knee with the hand that wasn't buttery.

_I won't yet. But soon. _It was both a statement and a promise. It was like the promise I'd made months ago to Edward. I didn't say it out loud, nor did I make the promise to any specific being. But it was firmly bound in me, and who I was, and I would keep this one.

This promise would not be broken.

**Well? R&R! **


End file.
